Episode 1933 (27th December 1994)
Plot Jack is worried about who will mind Victoria when Sarah starts work. Kathy won't get out of bed and Caroline is worried about her. Chris wonders whether Kathy is really having an affair with Bernard. Alan has had a miserable Christmas. Eric pesters him to let his solicitor draw up a partnership in The Woolpack. Nick and Seth become sentimental about Archie. Nick proposes a toast to Archie and later they visit his memorial. Seth reveals to Nick that he has always felt guilty about rowing with Archie on the night that he died. Jack tells Ned about his fears for baby Victoria, but that he just wants Sarah to be happy. Bernard gets angry with Angharad saying that sometimes he wishes he was having an affair as at least there would be some joy in his life. Betty overhears this conversation. Professor MacKinnon visits Sarah at home and asks her to start work straight away. Jessica tells Luke that she believes that Bernard is really having an affair. Professor MacKinnon asks Sarah if she will help him to organise his book. He offers to increase her wages and asks her if she will work from his home - this suits her. Biff finds Kim's missing car - at the bottom of the swimming pool in the holiday village. Frank is furious about the car and tells Kim that he thinks this is a vendetta. David calls to see Kathy, but Caroline says she is in bed. He is concerned about her. Kathy is upset to think that everyone in the village knows about her and Bernard. Chris tries to phone Kathy secretly. Preparations are underway for the village barn dance. Sarah tells Jan that she wants the job to stretch her mind. Jan later tells Ned that she could offer to be baby Victoria's childminder. Betty gossips about Kathy and Bernard. Dave defends her. Frank accuses Eric of stealing Kim's car and threatens him. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Professor Andrew MacKinnon - Michael J Jackson Notes *This Episode was broadcast at the later time of 7:30pm. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "Betty keeps on about us making us wills. I know, I'll leave my ferret for Frank Tate, it'll be 'ome from 'ome for them living on his land. Turner can have me bike - get a bit of fat off and I'll leave Eric Pollard t'family bible with t'ten commandments underline." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns